The New Girl in Town
by elizabeth3201
Summary: When a stranger arrives at the House of Anubis, will it spell Danger? Mystery? or otherwise? Will a housemate fall for her? And will a new type of Evil arise? Of coarse! Nothing is ever settled at the House of Anubis. I don't own anything except for Sarah and Noel. Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Sarome


Chapter 1

Amber's pov.

"Honey, we're home!" I here Eddie call as he walks in the front door. Me and Joy run to the top of the stairs from our rooms to greet them. I run down the stairs to greet them. I see Mara, Eddie, Fabian, and Jerome. And Alfie's suitcase. I go to the kitchen and there he is. We kiss and go to the living room where everyone else is. I sit in Alfies lap on the couch. Joy is next to me. Mara on the edge of the couch. Eddie was in a chair and Fabian was in the other. We start joking when I hear the door open. Who is missing? Nina walks in pulling her luggage. Fabian jumps up and gives her a big hug. He sits back down with her. We all start talking. I remember Patricia and ask Eddie about her. He says he hasn't seen her all summer. They met up once but only once. Jerome leans over and steals Alfies phone. He pushes me up and chases him. They run around for a while until running outside. I hear the door slam behind them.

Sarah's pov.

A blonde boy runs outside with someone's phone.

"Give that here!" the black boy with short hair and an alien t-shirt yells. The blonde boy keeps running. Right into me. I has long, wavy, red hair. My eyes are brown and freckles dot my nose. I was wearing a green sweater dress. I also had brown legging under it and black shoes. My hair is pinned up to one side.

"Hello," he flirts, "I'm Jerome, what's your name?"

I smile. "I'm Smith. Sarah Jane Smith. It's nice to meet you." I stick out a hand. He grabs it and shakes.

"You're American?" He asked.

I switch to my British accent. "Really, I hadn't noticed?" I said. He looks at me weirdly. I switch back. "Yes, I am American. But don't tell anyone," I whispered, "I'm undercover." I laugh and he joins in. The other boy come's up and shakes my hand.

"I'm Alfie. And you are?"

"How many times and I going to have to say it. I'm Sarah Jane Smith. Nice to meet you." Jerome Perked up and said,

"Well Smith, would you like a tour of the school?"

I was about to say something when Alfie interrupted me. "You're American?"

I switched back to British. "Yes Jerome, I would love a tour." We walk off leaving Alfie totally confused.

"First, let's see your house. Anubis House is actually quite small so be careful what you say. Someone might over hear it." He joked. I think he was joking. So we walk in and he tells me to stay there. He walked into a door and says something aloud.

"Now introducing, Sarah Jane Smith!" I walked in and everyone stared at me. I waved.

"Hello." I said in my American Accent.

One of the boys groans. "Not another American" but he said it in an American accent. Back to British.

"Who says I'm American?" They all look at me. Jerome snickered. He walked around me and took a seat on a couch. He patted the seat next to him. I sat down and soon everyone in the room was acting like they had known me forever. But I kept switching between American and British so most everyone was confused. I heard the door open and waited to see who it was. A punk like girl walked in and stared at me angrily. She sat on the corner of Eddie's chair and glared.

"Hello, my name is Sarah Jane Smith. And you?" I ask (from now on, British is italicized.).

"Patricia Williamson. Nice to see we get another American."

"_Who's an American? The only Americans I see are Eddie and Nina?" _I look around the room. She laughed and says I'm alright. We get back to talking when the doorbell rings. The room goes dead quiet. The door oopens and the woman I now know as Trudy said,

"I'm Trudy Ramah, the house mother and you are?"

"Noel."

"Oh, you're new! How sweet everyone is in there!" The girl walks in and has a seat at the table. She sat so she could look at us.

"Jerome stands up and goes over to her. He sits next to her and they strike up a conversation. I stand and go over to them. I sit next to her on the other side and looked at her. She was wearing purple t-shirt that had a monkey on it. It said "I'm American. Deal with it!" Her long black hair was in a high ponytail. Her jeans were doodled on and She wore no shoes. She stood up and left to go sit in my spot. The room was still quiet.

"_Hey Jerome, that tour sounds really good right about now."_

"Four Americans, why not?" Patricia was raging in our room. I shared with her and joy but joy was out. I was changing into my uniform for the first day of school. I wore a grey shirt with the emblem and a grey skirt with tights underneath. I wore black shoes but they were annoying so I was just kind of waiting for a chance to get them off. I walked down stairs and had a seat at the table for breakfast. I was the first one down. Soon everyone But Noel was here. Patricia was fuming and Eddie couldn't do anything about it. He was one of the Americans. When Noel came in, she was happy as a cricket. She bounded in and had a seat. She put some eggs on her plate and some toast. She put the eggs between two pieces of toast and made a sandwich. Lastly, she put ketchup in it. Then she ate it! When she was done, she bounded to the living room where she waited for school. Then Trudy came in.

"Hurry up, school will be starting soon." I scarfed down the rest of my food. Noel walked back in to get some lunch. She was putting things in a bag when Patricia got up. She grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and dumped it on Noels head. Noel just grabbed the towel and wiped off her hair. Then she went on her merry way. Jerome came and we walked to school together. Noel was in front of us. She was walking in the grass. She did cartwheels and front-hand springs and my favorite, a round-off back-hand spring. I and Jerome talked about it the whole way there. Then we went to class. Noel sat in the back and I sat next to Jerome. World History was boring.

In the middle of the night, I woke up from a bad dream. I sat bolt upright and looked around. Patricia and Joy were both gone. I walked out into the hall and saw the attic door open. I crept up and spied on them. Jerome, Nina, Fabian, Eddie, Amber, Alfie, and Joy were all there. They were sitting on a blanket talking in hushed tones. I straightened my hair a bit and walked in. Everyone just stared at me.

"_Okay, I know I'm new and won't get told anything for quite some time and if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to but what is going on here?" _Jerome shot to his feet.

"Um, let's have a talk." He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs.

"What is going on up there?"

"Well, we have this club and we are having a meeting but you can't tell anyone. Okay?"

"_Well, if I don't tell anyone, what do I get Because I can blackmail you as easily as you can me."_

He smiled. "You can be in the club. And stop doing that. Changing accents. I gets me confused. Can you do any others?"

"Yeah, I can do German, and Swedish, and polish, and Antarctican."

"Really?"

"_Yeah, would I lie?"_

"Is this a trick question?" I laughed and he smirked. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Jerome." I called as I walked down the hall. I was going to bed.

So, I woke up to the sound of… boys. I heard Jerome telling a story and the boys breaking into laughter at random parts. I hit a button on my alarm clock to make sure it didn't go off. I got up and got ready for the day. It was the day I join that club. And they would not say no. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. There was no school today because in the middle of the night, someone broke into the school and trashed the classrooms. I'm not saying it was me but when I broke the teacher's lounge window, it felt good. I curled my hair and looked back at my t-shirt. I was wearing an orange t-shirt with a black Pegasus on it. I pulled it off and pulled on my purple blouse. Not my favorite outfit but it was okay. I grabbed a marker and drew something on my left leg near the bottom. It looked like a peace symbol with a sword through it. Ironic. I grabbed a bag and put my laptop and iPod in it. I walked down the stairs before realizing I forgot shoes. My feet had blisters from the day before. I ran back up and slipped on my purple striped toms. I then ran back down and walked into the living room. All the boys were gathered there and Jerome was standing in the middle. I had a seat and pulled out my iPod. I stuck the buds in my ears and got out my laptop. I started hacking into the school database. I was halfway there when I realized that everyone was staring at me and they were silent.

"_What?" _I asked. Jerome had a seat next to me and looked over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and continued hacking in. I got to my page and changed my grades to A's and one B. I looked up and him and he looked shocked. He looked at me then back at the screen. I opened a word document and typed

_Why are you looking at me like that? It was not that hard to break in?_

He just rolled his eyes and put his arm around me. It was my turn to stare. He just looked around the room like this was perfectly normal.

"Okay, I came down here because I thought this would be fun but I guess not." I packed up my things and stood up. I was going up the stairs when I ran into Amber.

"We are having a game day. I chose that we play Twister®. I can't wait. I pushed past her and went to my room. If we were playing Twister®, then I needed to change. I walked in and Joy was getting her things together while Patricia snored. I grabbed a pair of my tennis shoes and a stretchy t-shirt. I also grabbed a pair of shorts. I ran to the bathroom where I got changed and pulled my red hair into a ponytail. I put on my lucky bracelet and bounced downstairs. Everyone but Eddie and Patricia were here. Amber had set up to mats. She said that everyone was to get paired up with a partner. Boys with boys and girls with girls. Amber paired with Joy. Mara was with Nina. Noel and I were together. Patricia walked in with a girl on her heels. They were identical. I learned that the girl was Piper, Patricia's twin. They were paired. Eddie was with Jerome. Fabian with Alfie. When Eddie walked in, he "accidentally" spilled juice on one of the mats. Amber got mad but said that the groups would have to use the same mat. Amber and Joy were first up with Eddie and Jerome. Amber was out immediately. Joy soon knocked Eddie down but Jerome ended up winning. He took a seat on the Winning couch. Next was Mara, Nina, Fabian, and Alfie. Mara and Alfie ended up out because Alfie knocked her down and she pulled him down with her. Fabian kissed Nina causing her to lose her balance. Oops. But Fabian still won in the end. Next was me, Noel, Patricia, and Piper. Patricia knocked Piper down and Noel almost won when she and Patricia got in a fight. But it was both me and Noel who won after thirty minutes of neither of us falling. We just stood as Jerome and Fabian came over and got ready. This would declare the true winner. Fabian got out quickly to prove a point to Nina. Noel was knocked over by Jerome who cheated but wasn't caught. Soon, he was basically on top of me.

"How is the view from down there?" He asked.

"_Not bad." I said. _He smiled and I saw my chance. When she called the next movement. I made a big swing around with my arm causing him to face plant a plant. I laughed as I stood and high-fived everyone. He stood and grabbed my hand. He dragged me towards the cellar. We walked in and he took me to a bookshelf. He pulled a book and IT swung forward revealing a small personal library. He shoved me in and followed. It swung back and I heard a click. I ran to the door and banged and screamed. I looked at him in fear. His eyes were glowing red. Then they changed back and he fell.


End file.
